


Unspoken

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Implied Getting Together, Innocent romance, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, spoilers for ch 369
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi stared up at the ceiling, a tired smile lingering on his lips as he listened to the chatter around the room. He should sit up and join them, it being one of his last opportunities to do so. But there was something sacred about the moment hearing Ennoshita scold Tanaka and Nishinoya for being too rowdy. Or Suga and Asahi discussing their plans with a touch of sadness in their voices. Or the faint sound of Tsukishima’s music escaping the bounds of his headphones. Daichi wanted to soak it all up and store it away as a precious memory that he could pull out if he ever needed a sense of familiarity in the days to come.Manga spoilers





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoiler Warning!* If you're not caught up with the manga, you may want to hold off. Mark it for later (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Daichi stared up at the ceiling, a tired smile lingering on his lips as he listened to the chatter around the room. He should sit up and join them, it being one of his last opportunities to do so. But there was something sacred about the moment hearing Ennoshita scold Tanaka and Nishinoya for being too rowdy. Or Suga and Asahi discussing their plans with a touch of sadness in their voices. Or the faint sound of Tsukishima’s music escaping the bounds of his headphones. Daichi wanted to soak it all up and store it away as a precious memory that he could pull out if he ever needed a sense of familiarity in the days to come.

There was also the fact that he could hardly move his body. They had toiled through two different games with formidable adversaries, not to mention the games they played the day before that. His limbs weighed heavily on his futon and he was certain the only thing that could pull him away from it was if he had to pee. Daichi frowned, wondering suddenly if Takeda-san had brought a bedpan with him, in case of an emergency. Nah. That would be ridiculous.

He blinked as a shadow fell over him but before he could make out what it was, it fell forward and plopped onto his futon next to him with a grunt. His pulse raced as a new scent tickled his nose, a scent he was starting to recognize after all the training camps and captains’ meetings. He did his best to wipe away his smile, but as he turned his head and met Kuroo’s warm amber eyes, it was impossible.

“Where did you come from?”

Kuroo grinned, the lift of his lips wrinkling the corners of his eyes. As much as Daichi always craved to get closer to Kuroo, he decided that it wasn’t good for his heart and he should avoid it at all costs in the future.

“We just popped in so Kenma could get his tablet back from Chibi-chan.”

“Oh, he let him borrow it?”

“Yeah, he handed it over before he left for the hospital, so he could watch the rest of the game.”

Daichi winced at the reminder, his chest clenching painfully. Kuroo’s smile slipped away as well and Daichi could tell he regretted bringing it up. It didn’t sit right with him that Kuroo would feel guilty over so small a thing, especially after beating them in their fated showdown, so he smiled reassuringly.

“That was kind of Kenma. I’m sure Hinata appreciated it.”

Kuroo’s smile returned and he nodded. “It was… I’m so proud of him,” he sniffed and wiped a fake tear from his eye. He perked up when Daichi chuckled and shuffled a little closer until their arms were barely touching. “Are you alright, Sawamura?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kuroo sighed, apparently not satisfied with his answer. “It’s okay… If it’s any consolation, I know exactly how you feel.”

Daichi almost scoffed. He’s heard echoes of that sentiment ever since they walked off the court, their defeat weighing heavily on his shoulders. There was nothing more he could have done though and considering they made it to Nationals and competed against Nekoma, he was proud of what he had accomplished. It was a strange mix of heartache and joy, goodbyes and new beginnings. 

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows and met Kuroo’s pensive gaze, realizing that of all the people in the whole world, no one probably understood how he felt in that moment better than Kuroo. There was no person he’d rather understand him more than Kuroo.

“Yeah… I guess you do.”

Kuroo’s smile widened, but there was no mischief in it for once. With his head resting on Daichi’s pillow, his hair that usually fell over his one eye was pushed back for once. It allowed Kuroo to use both his eyes as they wandered over Daichi’s face. He wondered what was so interesting about it that he’d stare at him for so long without saying a word. 

Daichi wasn’t sure if it was because of their mutual exhaustion that they remained quiet as they gazed at one another. A small part of him wished that one of them would say something because having their faces so close without saying anything was driving him crazy with its intimacy. The larger part of him relished the moment, storing this memory away as well in case he needed it for some afternoon daydreaming. Along with the memory of their embrace earlier in the day.

His cheeks flooded with heat at the thought. It was a spur of the moment thing, an instinctual urge to go beyond their ritual handshake that just didn’t seem enough for them anymore. They had transcended it. 

When he had wrapped his arms around Kuroo and pressed their sweaty bodies together, he had a moment of panic that Kuroo would pull away or make fun of him. It wasn’t until Kuroo laughed softly and leaned into the hug that he was overwhelmed with relief. Just another moment where nothing needed to be said. 

Daichi was pulled out of his reverie as Kuroo opened his lips with an intake of breath, but after a moment he pinched them shut. Daichi raised his eyebrows in question, smirking with a silent tease. Kuroo relaxed immediately and shrugged.

“I was just wondering what your plans are now.”

“Sleep. Unless I can find something else to eat, and then sleep.”

Kuroo snickered. “I was talking about college or if you’re going to work right away instead.”

“Ugh, do we have to talk about it now? You have my phone number.”

Kuroo scrunched up his face as he absentmindedly played with his pillowcase, pinching the material between his fingers. “I know, but I felt like talking to you about it in person. I was mainly wondering if you were planning on staying in Miyagi or…”

“Or Tokyo?” Daichi finished for him and sighed. “Actually, most of the schools I applied to are here.”

Kuroo perked up but Daichi was suspicious of the grin spreading across his face. “What a coincidence! I mainly applied to schools in Miyagi.”

At Daichi’s unimpressed glare, Kuroo belted out one of his obnoxious cackles, right in his face. Wincing from the sheer volume of it, Daichi smacked his hand against Kuroo’s mouth in an attempt to stifle it. He was both dismayed and impressed that it was hardly diminished. In fact, it only made Kuroo laugh harder as he tried maneuvering out of Daichi’s reach. He was nearly to the edge of the futon when Daichi finally gave up, plummeting face-first into his pillow with a groan.

“I don’t have the energy to fight you anymore.”

Goosebumps fluttered from his neck all the way down his back as Kuroo’s chuckles crept closer to him.

“It’s about time.”

“What?” Daichi asked, turning his head to see Kuroo’s attempt at looking innocent.

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure, you didn’t.”

“Are you going to move over? There’s no room for me on the pillow.”

“How long are you planning on staying?” he asked, even as he made some room for Kuroo.

“Trying to get rid of me already? I’m hurt.”

“You don’t look very hurt.”

“I mask my pain with smiles.”

Daichi laughed, he couldn’t help it. Kuroo was always more fun than he wanted to admit and the way his words could get a rise out of him was starting to become an addiction. As he settled back down, he noticed Kuroo’s lips were pursed but still curled up at the edges as a light blush settled in his cheeks. 

“To answer your question, I’m not sure. It looks like Yakkun and Kai are settled down with their counterparts,” he said as his head swiveled around to scope out the room, “Yamamoto’s hanging with his bro, Fukunaga seems to be bonding with Karasuno’s next captain whats-his-name, and Kenma… ha, looks like Kenma is willing to spend the whole night in the doorway over there. He sure loves that kid.” Kuroo shuffled back next to Daichi and rested his head on the pillow next to him. “Looks like we’ll be here for a while.”

“If that’s the case, I may fall asleep on you.”

Kuroo’s grin stretched wide again, his eyebrows raising up. “I don’t mind if you fall asleep on me, Sa’amura. I’m quite a good cuddler. An expert even.”

“An expert? Sounds like you frequently sleep with other people… slut.”

Kuroo’s offended gasp was long and dramatic, and again Daichi found that he couldn’t restrain his laughter. He fell to his back and gripped his stomach as several tears leaked from his eyes. 

“Staaaaahp it’s not funny!”

“It really is,” Daichi managed to wheeze as he gasped for breath. When Kuroo’s bottom lip protruded even further, it sparked a whole new round of giggles that seemed to have no end.

“Jeez, I offer my services to comfort you all night, and this is the treatment I receive? I can find someone else to snuggle with,” he huffed and started to sit up.

“No, wait—,” Daichi said, his hand shooting out to grab Kuroo’s T-shirt. He released it immediately when he realized what he had done, but it was enough to keep Kuroo from moving any further. He seemed just as surprised as Daichi was at the action, but his gaze was expectant as he waited for Daichi to continue. “Uh, sorry. You can stay here… if you want to.”

Kuroo’s face softened with a whisper of a smile on his lips, and he slowly laid back down on the futon. “Okay,” he answered quietly, and his gaze fell away. Daichi waited in silence for him to say something else, content with admiring the length of Kuroo’s dark eyelashes over his warm eyes. “Do you think you’ll continue volleyball?” Kuroo finally asked, snapping Daichi out of his reverie.

“I’d like to, but I’m not sure if I’ll have the time. Maybe I’ll meet up with a group that meets on weekends or something.”

“But what if you’re scouted?”

“What? Why would I be scouted?”

“Is that a serious question? Your team made Best 8 and don’t even tell me that that had nothing to do with you.”

“Well, I’m not the ace, or a fancy setter, or a monster middle blocker…”

“No, you were a captain who could wrangle a rowdy team of monsters and never met a spike he couldn’t receive. Honestly, you’ll probably get scouted to be a libero because you’re right, you were shit at spiking.” 

His grin spread wide like a half-moon, eagerly awaiting how Daichi was going to react. Had it been a normal day, he would have already been knocked on his ass, but even getting angry at the jab was a struggle for Daichi. Kuroo blinked in confusion as Daichi managed to raise a shaky fist and slowly pushed it toward Kuroo’s arm.

“What is that? What are you doing?”

“Wreaking my vengeance on you. Feel the full force of my wrath, Kuroo.”

As Daichi’s fist gently bumped into his shoulder, Kuroo sighed and shook his head. “Poor, Sawamura-san, finally drained of all his strength. Don’t worry, my worthy arch-nemesis, I’ll take pity on you and allow you to rest.”

“I don’t need your—”

“Shhh, don’t speak.” Kuroo chuckled as Daichi glared up at him, the look hardly intimidating him as he gently grasped Daichi’s fist and rested it down on the futon at his side. He reached down and picked up the blanket coiled around their feet and pulled it up, tucking it under Daichi’s chin and smoothing it out over his chest. 

Daichi knew he was still just teasing him, but it was no less exciting having Kuroo take care of him, even in such a small way. His long, calloused hands that could block the most powerful spike were incredibly gentle as they fixed the blanket around him. He almost asked why Kuroo wasn’t getting under the blanket as well but remembered that he probably wasn’t planning on staying the _whole_ night. 

The thought sank down into the pit of his stomach. He didn’t realize it before but having Kuroo and the others there was the perfect ending to Nationals. And when they leave…

“Hey,” Kuroo whispered. Daichi was startled to see him almost hovering over him, his elbow planted in the pillow while he rested his chin on his palm. His expression was concerned for once and Daichi nearly gasped as his other hand pressed against his arm underneath the blanket. “Are you okay?”

Daichi shifted his body slightly to lean into Kuroo’s touch and smiled. “I’m just glad you’re here,” he said, a safer answer than _I wish you could stay_. 

At his candid response, Kuroo’s eyes widened and his lips spread into a beautiful smile. Daichi wished he had the strength to dig out his phone and take a picture. It was fine, the vision was stored safely in his memory banks. 

Even if he didn’t spill all the embarrassing thoughts and wishes in his mind, Kuroo seemed to understand anyway as he leaned back down and snuggled closer. 

“Me too,” he whispered and buried his face against Daichi’s shoulder. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Ukai’s rough voice asked in the open doorway, hushing all the excited chatter. “Did Sensei adopt more kids while my back was turned?” 

A round of snorts and snickers erupted, easing the sudden tension that had occurred with Ukai’s sudden presence. Daichi raised his head off the pillow to see Ukai smirking and shaking his head. 

“Just make sure your parents know where you are. And get some sleep!”

“Yes!” a bunch of them shouted and everyone settled back into their conversations, their voices a little quieter than before. 

Daichi turned to see Kuroo’s eyes peering at him from above his shoulder, the corners crinkled in a way that told Daichi he was grinning. The exhaustion was definitely having an effect on his self-control, a boldness rising in him that wouldn’t be held back. Without saying anything, his arm closest to Kuroo lifted the edge of the blanket. 

Kuroo blinked in surprise and looked down at it and then back up at Daichi for confirmation. With a smirk, Daichi shrugged and started to lower it, but Kuroo was too quick. He chuckled deviously as he snatched the blanket from him and yanked it over himself. Luckily, the blanket was just wide enough to fit over them both, but Kuroo shuffled closer regardless. 

Suddenly, it was sweltering and Daichi knew it wasn’t just because of the extra body huddled under the blanket. Kuroo’s breath tickled over his neck as his lips hovered over it, shifting his body against Daichi until they seemed to lock together like two puzzle pieces. His heart was drumming so hard, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep even with how exhausted he was. 

He stared up at the ceiling as someone turned the lights out. The voices fell to a hush and Daichi cringed, the quiet making his heartbeat sound even louder. Then a hand brushed against his and his breath hitched, his heart nearly slamming to a halt. 

Kuroo’s hand didn’t move any further and Daichi kept his still as well. He wondered if Kuroo had done it on accident, but there was no way he didn’t realize their hands were touching. His greatest fear was that sweat would start pouring from his palm and drip all over Kuroo’s in the most disgusting way, but the fear wasn’t enough for him to pull away. He savored any touch between them, no matter how insignificant.

Kuroo shifted again, facing more toward the mattress. His chest pressed against Daichi’s shoulder and that’s when he felt it. For a young athlete with Kuroo’s amount of stamina, his resting heart rate should have been calm and steady. Instead, it felt like the beat of a hyper toddler banging on a taiko drum.

The erratic cadence had a strange calming effect on Daichi. He wasn’t alone. Not in his wins, defeats, worries, expectations, and least of all in this moment when he craved to be as close as he could to Kuroo but terrified of a vast number of things, rejection being the greatest fear of all. Without a word spoken, those fears disintegrated into nothing and Daichi knew exactly what he wanted to do.

First, he twisted his hand to wipe any lingering sweat on his pajama pants. He heard Kuroo sigh in his ear, a defeated sound as his whole body subtly leaned away from him. Before he could move any further, Daichi reached his hand out to meet Kuroo’s, spreading it apart to thread their fingers together. 

Kuroo’s body had stiffened in surprise at Daichi’s touch, but his hand naturally closed over Daichi’s. He relaxed and pressed back up against Daichi, releasing a satisfied hum. It was dark in the room and even if he turned his head to gaze at Kuroo, he wouldn’t be able to see his expression. Even then, he somehow knew he was smiling. 

Daichi tipped his head and rested it against Kuroo’s. He grinned as the silky hair tickled his nose and inhaled the fresh scent of his shampoo. There were still so many things he wanted to tell Kuroo, but all that could wait. Whatever he needed to know at that moment was already said without even a word whispered between them. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many feelings since the latest chapter came out. I'm not even sure if I can put them all into words, but this fic is the best that I can do. Besides, canonically Hinata does still have Kenma's tablet, lol, so why not have the whole team barge in on Karasuno? Seems logical to me! Thank you for reading my self-indulgence, have a nice day.


End file.
